The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity
by GoTunks
Summary: T/P- I don't know what to say. But a sequel to Disowned- "So goodbye to being Disowned, it's time for the adventure of my life"*sorry for the bad summary*
1. Default Chapter

I'm not messing with your minds, I'm toying with your souls  
  
reaching deep inside for a story untold  
  
I drive a hard bargain so I bring this to you  
  
the sequel of Disowned  
  
It will shed some light soon  
  
but we all must wonder  
  
what has become of the forgotten lawn chair?  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 1  
****************************  
  
  
One more day. Only one more day.  
  
Sitting at his desk among mountains of paper wok. His final tasks before he can leave. He watches the clock, glancing every few seconds. Hoping for a change in the time. He works like mad trying not to succumb to any further distractions for his mother promised him his only wish.  
  
A space odyssey. So unreal. A year of freedom from this hellish life style.   
  
He sits back with one of many documents in his hands. His cup of coffee before him, begining to get cold. He twirls his pen lazily as he reads through the legal.......what ever. His mind prepared to go.  
  
He bites the pen cap in earnest as he sets the folder back down, prepared to sign when the building begins to shake. It starts real light, like a wind striking the building from one side. But the quake strengthens and the room is sent a flury. Everything shaking violently. Pictures fall to the floor and shatter. His paper work toppling from it's stacks. His coffee inadvertently spills within the mess.  
  
The screams of many of his workers can be heard through the walls and floor. He latches on to his desk just hoping the building doesn't go down. Growing even rougher, the vibration causes his chair to tip and he falls to the floor. He ducks under his desk and prepares for the worst, pinching his eyes shut.  
  
But the trembling stops just like it started. He cracks open one eye as a sheet of coffee stained paper floats down infront of him and lands gently on the floor. He picks up the paper only to see the smeared writing.  
  
He crawls from his hiding place and stands to face his desk. He sighs deep at the mess presented before him. He picks up his tipped coffee cup and looks at it carefully. A large crack, nearly splitting it in half.   
  
Sure it's just a coffee mug, easily replaced. But it had been under the tree for him this year, with Tsuragi's name on it too. It was a simple black, ceramic piece, with a silly gray kitty cat painted on it by hand and had 'Daddy' written on the handle.   
  
He sets it down gently and slowly straightens the piles of last mintue detail his mother had lovingly bestowed on him. He must wonder, did she plan this to a T, not wanting him to go so soon. She would do something like that, maybe in mockery of him. Or maybe he's imagining it all, and is merely paying his dues for the slacking he has potrayed in the last week or so.   
  
The contract. The one he was about to sign. It registers in his mind and he fishes deep in the pile for it. Only to have it come up with the worst of the spill. Perhaps this was merely a sign telling him not to agree.   
  
Tossing the worthless piece in the trash, a tap comes to the window, only startling him more then he already is. He manages to knocked the remaining work on the floor. But it doesn't go away. Some one knocks on the window again.   
  
The window? At forty floors. He moves expectantly and throws open the heavy glass. He's soon met with a smile he only hoped to see. Not one but two smiles. But that is his life. Stepping aside to allow them in. When did his luck decide to change?  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
I hope this a holds you, or gives you a start,  
  
I'll work to update every day or two....  
  
I'm trying a new style and I'm hoping to make my chapters longer......  
  
This better work........  
  
"Farewell to being Disowned, I have a better life, but now.......I'm off for an adventure. An adventure in space!"  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
  
*How ironic, I don't even believe in such a thought. Reallity.* 


	2. Chapter 2

It's interesting to see how this'll turn out. I'm sad to see though that you don't care about the lawn chair Saiyan Serpent.  
  
Tisk tisk  
  
Oh well. I'm sure you'd all like to read the latest installement.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 2  
****************************  
  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
Trunks leans against his desk in his blue jeans and untucked red t-shirt. He has his arms crossed and is attempting to ignore his paperwork scattered across the floor. His tone being low and unprovoking.  
  
Pan stands before him, her arms crossed as well. She steps forward and places a soft kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leans her head on his chest, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.   
  
"Please Trunks-kun? It's only for a few hours. A have some last minute stuff to buy and he really wants o spend today with his Daddy. I mean, we leave tomorrow morning."  
  
He sighs deep, unfolding his arms. He gently strokes her back, his eyes caught with hers. He laughs lightly knowing he can't possibly say no to her. He kisses her on the forehead and releases from her grasp. He starts picking up the papers scattered on the floor.   
  
"He's gonna get bored here. I still have lots of work to do."  
  
Not paying attention, Tsuragi walks up to Trunks and places a kiss on his cheek. He takes Tsuragi into his arms and stands again along side Pan. She sets Tsuragi's bag on the floor and kiss Trunks once again, then ruffles Tsuragi's hair.  
  
"Take care of Daddy Tsuragi, and make sure he gets all his work done."  
  
Tsuragi giggles and Trunks roles his eyes at her. She zips up her coat and starts to leave through the window when Trunks grabs her by the arm again. She looks back as to ask him what.  
  
"You probably shouldn't teach him to ki blast the building like that. It's not funny and it's a good way to get me to go Super Saiya-jin on ya!"  
  
She grins innocently and bounds out of the window. Taking flight towards the mall. They watch her go until she's to far away to see.  
  
He then sets Tsuragi on the ground and leads him to a large filing cabinet at the far side of the room and points to a large stack of blank paper and explains to him to put all the paper into the bottom drawer of the cabinet. After thinking for a moment, he hops to work and Trunks goes back to picking up his paper work and cleaning up his coffee spill.   
  
The last of the papers are picked up as Trunks sits back in his chair, his waste bin full from all the ruined documents. Tsuragi is still working on his stack of paper. He pulls his chair forward and opens up a file folder when Tsuragi comes running and jumps into his lap, taking the pen from his hand. He looks over Tsuragi's shoulder and laughs as he pretends to read all the legal crap.   
  
He's consentrating on the paper when the door to the office opens. Trunks looks up to see who's coming in. Surprised to see that its his secretary. Ms. Haruna approaches the desk and stops along the side. She looks down to see Tsuragi working deligently on the picture he is drawing on the all important contracts.  
  
"Well, who's this cuttie?"  
  
Tsuragi looks up, his eyes meeting Ms Haruna's. A serious look on his features.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
He answers sweetly and then continues with his work. Trunks then takes ahold of her attention.  
  
"Ms. Haruna. You know how I always have you make three copies of documents but you always complain about it and mummble that it's a waste of trees? Well, I need you to bring me the second set of copies of the stack of laboratory paperwork you brought me this morning for signing. The first set of copies were ruined."  
  
She backs a couple feet from his desk, fidgeting with her hands.  
  
"Sir there's a little problem with that.........I didn't make the copies that you had told me to make. Those were the original and only copies."  
  
He nods to her and continues with his work. She turns to leave the room. As she reaches the door, he calls her.  
  
"Ms Haruna." She looks back to him. "You're fired."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
So I guess you've figured. The first few chapters will be before they leave.  
  
Gotunks~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay okay  
  
so that last chapter was a little harsh but she had it coming  
  
besides, my mood tends to reflect in my writing and I was really pissed at my boss when I typed it up, then I realized that I'm also a manager and I had the authority to make him stand outside for two hours freazing his ass off like he did to me the two days prior.   
  
For why I had Trunks fire her, you'll find out in the upcoming chapters. Part of it has to do that Bulma did give him all that extra work on purpose.  
  
  
And now  
  
armed with shrimp lomein, chocolate pocky, and green tea for me.....  
  
A fresh batch of cheeze fries for Saiyan Serpent......  
  
Butterscotch ice cream for Chibi Mars.......  
  
and popcorn for you loyal reviewers..  
  
Gotunks has her eraser proof armor on and sets to work on this, the latest installment of............  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 3  
****************************  
  
  
The metal of the welding mask clamped down. The heat of the ignited welding torch cutting metal, patching metal, and reforming metal. The showers of sparks falling to the ground thirty feet below. The occasional stray bouncing of the hull or dancing along the cement floor. The whirs and buzzes of other machines in the hanger blending in with the sound of welding. Making for a chaotic melody.  
  
  
The pround Prince, himself, stands in the doorway looking upon the peculiar ship. His eyes transfixed on one spot in peticular. At the top of the ship where his mate has set herself to work. Dressed in her blue overalls and white shirt, heavy gloves protecting her hands. Staring at her with the heavy mask covering her face and the speratic sparks surrounding her. It would be simpler and quicker to use your ki. Not that he would tell her.  
  
  
Her hand wavers once with the welding and she shuts off the flame. Lifting the helmet to show the grease smudges on her cheeks, she looks to the doorway where her prince stands, as egotistical as always. She doesn't even bother to set down the torch.  
  
  
"Have you come to share your opinion Vej?" She asks with obvious fatigue in her voice.  
  
  
"Those brats get a completed gravity room before I do. Here I've been waiting to train the little brat who's getting more Saiya-jin like by the day. He's gonna have a true Saiya-jin upbringing."   
  
  
"You mean he's becoming moe like you every day. And Trunks and Pan have done everything internal on this ship. All I'm checking is the outer shell to make sure it's ready for flight. Although I did help Pan setup an interesting program in the gravity room."  
  
  
" That brat won't let any one in there. I could figure out a way to get in to that room..." He begins to say to himself.   
  
  
"Don't even think about it. I will start building your gravity room as soon as they leave. I start to wonder though, how did Tsuragi end up such a lttle schemer......so much like you? Trunks and Pan where always so calm and sweat."  
  
  
"You never trained with them. and the brat takes after his Grandfather." Vejiita states a-matter-of-factly, and begins to head to the door.  
  
  
"Vej, what would my Saiya-jin name be. Say I were to have lived on your home planet?"   
  
  
Stopping in his tracks, taking moment to think, he looks back to her. Only to find her with her mask down, welding again, not really expecting a response from him. He then turns back to leave the building. As he reaches the doorway, he hears her voice behind him.  
  
  
"Vejiita? Where you actually gonna answer me for a change?"   
  
  
"You blew your chance onna." He says, showing no sign of emotion.  
  
  
"Please tell me Vej?"  
  
  
He turns to her once again.  
  
  
"Fine...........I would name you Ringo."  
  
  
"Apple? That's so sweat Veji!" She says with a sweat smile.  
  
  
He smirks at her and continues.  
  
  
"Yeah! You're just like an apple. No matter how tasty you look on the outside. Always good anough to eat....................... There always tends to be a worm on the inside."  
  
  
Growling in anger, she pitches her mask at him. He quickly ducks out the door. Realizing her mistake, a moment to late, she throws down her welding torch and climbs down to the ground. She brushes her hands on her pants and takes a seat a one of the numerous computers.  
  
  
"I'll teach you Vejiita. I wonder if Gohan could teach me how to shoot a ki blast?"  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
I know...........ou don't have to say it............but you still have to admit........  
  
Vejiita can tease his mate all he wants...........it's not like it's illegal....  
  
  
This chapter woulda been posted yesterday but I wanted to watch Cowboy Bebop instead........  
  
  
And in the next chapter:  
  
cool shades, red shirts, and Saiya-jins with tails...............  
  
  
or maybe not.........................................................................................................................................  
  
  
Gotunks~ 


	4. Chapter 4 *You asked for it Saiyan Serpe...

Hey!  
  
A two chapter day and I'm in a Bebop kinda mood, with an acompanyment of Two-mix.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Gotunks~  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 4  
****************************  
  
  
And the solid steel door glides open with an incoherent woosh. The air rushing over the metal and filling the interior. Replacing the stale air with.......not so stale. It can't really be called fresh. The faint pulse of Two-mix, beating in the back round.  
  
  
Two cool cats stand, leaning against the back of the stall. Their identifying lavender hair in so-called mops. Even cooler black shades, hiding their eyes. Hands in the pockets of their blue jeans. Their red t's untucked. Legs lazily crossed at the ankles. The laces of their old sneakers, undone.  
  
  
An old red wagon sits between the team, stacked tall with file folders and other administartive papers and such. They glance at each other with the elevator door open, and they proceed to exit.  
  
  
Trunks leads the way and Tsuragi pulls the wagon behind. Down a hallway of the first floor of their rounds. Holding a clip board in his hands, Trunks is flipping through the pages as he walks into the first department. The entire room stops in their working at his entrance. The department manager aproaches him. Her blouse showing, maybe a little too much clevige.   
  
  
"Mr. Briefs. What brings you to our department? We had no idea that Tuesday was appointed a dress down day." She says, smiling flirtatiously.  
  
  
He looks up at her with a blank, expressionless face, unphased by her obvious advances.  
  
  
"Just making my rou............." He looks back, to see that Tsuragi isn't behind him.  
  
  
He looks out into the hall where Tsuragi's coming with the wagon.  
  
  
"Come on buddy." Trunks encourages, then looking back to the woman.  
  
  
He watches her face as Tsuragi comes into the room and pulls the wagon up along side Trunks. She, along with everyone else in the department, stand in shock. Staring at Tsuragi. Trunks and Tsuragi remain unphased and unconcerned by the attention they are recieving. Especially by all the ladies.  
  
  
"My partner in crime and I are here to hand out your goals and assignments for the upcoming period. Seeing as how I will be leaving tomorrow and my mother will be taking over while I'm gone. There is also a packet holding secondary duties and task procedures. Not to mention a notice of suspension or termination for those of you enclosed." Trunks states and flips to the third page on his clip board.  
  
  
"Tsuragi, give her the Reaserch and Developement file." He looks down at Tsuragi who is looking back to him. Trunks sighs. "The teddy bear folder Tsuragi."  
  
  
Tsuragi thinks deep and then starts flipping through some of the folders beforecoming to the right one and pulling it out. He pulls out a rather large folder with a bear drawn on the cover in pen. He hands it to the woman and then returns to his wagon.   
  
  
Trunks motions to Tsuragi and they leave the office. At the door, Trunks turns back to the woman.  
  
  
"By the way. Inapropraite and unwelcomed advances and flirting are considered sexual harrasment which is strictly against our companies policies and it will not be tolerated. I also don't appreciate that kind of behavior displayed infront of my son. This is hereby your notification of termination or subsequent demotion. At the end of your work day, you are ordered to report to human resources for further direction. At the start of the next work day, the next most qualified agent will take over in the position you have held. Have a nice day."  
  
  
Trunks leaves the room, rounding the corner into the hall with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
That's it!~  
  
Atleast for know.............  
  
and my lomein is getting cold........  
  
check ya later!  
  
Gotunks~ 


	5. Chapter 5

..................we are now experiencing.......................terminal............brain failure  
  
I guess this could be classified as Spiffy but I was never one to use that word.   
  
I prefer a product of exploring the deep recesses of my termenally failed brain in the midst of a psycotic frenzy!  
  
I think I've really lost it now so I'll just get to the chapter..............but I have a couple questions to answer first........  
  
SSJ7Panchan, no this story is not written in advance. I'm doing something totally different in writting so I'm posting chapter by chapter. see I''m actually type the chapters as I go instead of writting it out on paper like a book first, that's also why the chapters are longer.  
  
Also, the chapters won't be as short as all the ones in Diswned if I have anything to say about it, which I do!  
  
I was seriously disappointed by how short they came out. They seemed so long on paper.  
  
And lastly, you better believe that I'll make all of you care about the poor forgotten lawn chair or you will be sorry. For I will borrow the frying Pan of death from Chibi Mars and konk all of you on the head with it.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 5  
****************************  
  
  
The sun hanging low over the horizon. The oranges, yellows, pinks, reds, and purples blending together and gushing through the first floor windows. An extra burst of energy given to life in this wintery mood, nearing the end of a work day. Only two more hours. Hopefully.  
  
  
After traveling every floor, and making a special stop at the cafeteria on the second floor, Trunks and Tsuragi cruise thru the mail room located at the rear of the facility. Tsuragi is eating a chocolate icecream cone and holding onto Trunks pant leg with the other.  
  
  
The mail room supervisor comes running out of his office and down the main isle towards Trunks. Meeting him about halfway while buttoning his clerk vest in the process. He calls to Trunks and he looks towards him. Both laugh and shake hands, Tsuragi just watching in interest.  
  
  
"I tell ya, that's the nicest welcome I've gotten all day." Trunks tells the older man.  
  
  
"Well, in this part of the building, we see, hear, and percieve things completely opposite from everyone else." The man laughs heartfully.  
  
  
He then sees Tsuragi clutching onto Trunks pants leg and kneels down to eye level with the boy. Tsuragi slowly eating his ice cream.  
  
  
"If I didn't know what I know from working here, I'd say that Capsule was cloning it's president for future generations. But I'm guessing he's your son but I never knew you had one." The man smiles to Tsuragi and stands back up again.  
  
  
"I'm surprised the word hadn't reached already from the first 39 floors that I went thru."  
  
  
"Down here, we're just as well being in a another region completely. No one talks to mail room clerks unless they have too. I mean, I'm one of three people on the first 35 floors, and one of only eight people all together who actually have access to your floor, not to metion your office. No one will tell me anything unless I ask for it and then I have to demand it." The man says solemly and scratches the back of his head.   
  
  
"Truthfully, if I had just came to work here as a no-one-in-peticular. I'd totally prefer the mailroom to the toplevel jobs any day of the week. Hell, I pay you guys down here as much as people up to the 31st floor and some higher." Trunks glances at his watch, his face pailing dramatically. "Shit! I've get ten minutes before my 3:30 meeting.......I'll......talk to ya later!"  
  
  
Trunks grabs Tsuragi, who has finished his icecream and takes off running towards his elevator. Tsuragi laughs in delight as the door opens and they jump inside. Trunks hits the button for the top floor, the door closing lazily behind him. and they begin slowly, the elevator working it's way up the floors. Trunks sighs impatiently, setting Tsuragi down next to him.   
  
  
Like it had taken hours (Really two minutes) the bell dings on the elevator door and it slides open effortlessly. Trunks races to his office leaving Tsuragi to follow behind. Tsuragi comes into the doors just as Trunks ducks into the bathroom, flinging his sunglasses onto one of the shelves linning that wall.   
  
  
Tsuragi heads to were his back pack is on the floor and pulls his teddybear from inside. Putting his sunglasses on the bear, he sets it on the desk along side the computer. He then grabs his dragon and climbs under the desk from the back side so that no one can see him.   
  
  
Trunks comes out of the bathroom and sits at his desk, trapping Tsuragi underneath. He straightens his desk top a bit when there's a knock at his open door. He looks up to see the face of another buisnessman. He's in his mid forties, with glasses, brown eyes, and thinning brown hair. He's a little on the chubby side but with an honest face. He motions for the man to come.  
  
  
"Zanshin-san, I'm glad you could make it. I'd like to apologize for this mess . We had a small earthquake earlier this afternoon." Trunks stands shaking the mans hand and they both sit again. (His name's Mr. Creative!)  
  
  
"I was surprised Briefs, your secretary wasn't there to meet me in the lobby and I didn't know how I'd get up here but your mailroom supervisor saw me and offered to help me out. So he brought me up himself. That's a good man you got working for ya, you don't find many of them now-a-days." The man nods as if agreeing with himself. He then starts laughing lightly, cathching sight of the bear on Trunks desk. "Do you always keep a bear on you desk Briefs?"  
  
  
Trunks grabs the bear throwing it under his chair.  
  
  
"Not generaly. I want to apologize though, I ended up terminating my secretary today and it had temporarily slipped me that I always had her greet my meetings at the front door. And the reason you don't find workers like the one who brought you up here anymore is 'cause all of them already work for me." Trunks laughs, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Under the desk, Tsuragi powers up, seeing his bear fall to the floor, punching Trunks in the shin. Trunks jumps up with a shout, grabbing his shin. He quickly sits again, catching the disturbed look on Mr. Zanshin's face. While sitting back down, he glances under the desk seeing Tsuragi pouting at him.  
  
  
"Come out of there." Trunks sits back up as Tsuragi crawls out, sitting back against the drawers.   
  
  
Trunks clears his throat and pulls out a couple files from the bottom drawer of his desk as does Mr.Zanshin from his briefcase. Mr. Zanshin flips through the pages.  
  
  
"I recieved the revised copy of the cantract we were discussing last time and I just have a few more points I'd like to discuss......" He stops, looking up to see the folder fly from Trunks hands. A small tail waiving in the air behind the desk. "Do you have an animal here Briefs?"  
  
  
Trunks looks to see Tsuragi rummaging through his desk drawer, his tail waving in the air. "No, I have a little monster." He picks Tsuragi up, sitting him in his lap. Mr Zanshin smiles, setting down his work.  
  
  
"I had no idea you had a son Briefs? But I was sure you weren't married."  
  
  
"I'm not married and I didn't know I had a son until about a month ago." Trunks says coolly, flipping thru his own set of papers.  
  
  
"Do you intend to marry the girl Briefs?"  
  
  
Trunks stops his page flipping. "We're talking about it but I do believe that's my personal life. We are here for buisness matters only.......Zanshin-san."  
  
  
Tsuragi leans back and yawns, closing his eyes. His tummy grumbles as they begin to talk.  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mercy Mercy!!!  
  
Come 'on I say uncle!  
  
I'll get to the space part already!  
  
It'll be in like two chapters......  
  
Geeze!  
  
C'mon......I'm leading up to it but first I just HAD to torture Trunks on his last day of work before the Odyssey in space begins.   
  
Let me know though, how do ya' think this is goin?  
  
Hey! I think I've set a record for my longest chapter.  
  
Wow!!  
  
Peace and Cheeze fries  
  
Gotunks~ 


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to start with this:  
  
An apology to PezMarkie........  
  
for not leaving the porch light on for you.........making you search for this fic on your own.........  
  
but I must say. I'm not the most direct person. and that damn front light has been burnt out since October when I left it on for someone else. they just never showed and my harsh self chooses not to relight it until the time is right..  
  
Anywayz can I recommend you all go see Fushigi Yuugi! It's so great.....  
  
*Surrounded by the Three T's, Gotunks is forced into slavery to complete three more chapters befor sunset on wednesday. One for Trunks, one for Touma, and one for Tamahome*  
  
My three T's are hot but man do they like to make me work for it!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 6  
****************************  
  
  
No sound in the large room, no motion either. A huge oak table, void of any debris. A nearly round, shiny red item maticulously placed at the center. Set with perfection, it appears to be held as the most important of things.   
  
  
With no catalyst or interaction, it slowly begins to tremble. The wobble slow and almost unnoticeable from left to right. It then begins to spin in a stationary spot. It's speed ever increasing until it stops. Like it hadn't moved to begin with.   
  
  
It lifts from the table. Hovering only millimeters from it's resting place. A now definite tremble, as slight as it is. It rocks low on a downward tilt, but righting itself again. It dips once like a bobber but not touching the table. It then floats several inches higher and back down again. It spins slowly on it's axis.  
  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
  
The apple explodes. Leaving it's carnage on the surrounding aray. The table, the chairs, the walls, the floor. Bulma and Vejiita.  
  
  
Vejiita glares up at Bulma who's hovering over him at the table. Him sitting in far chair, legs crossed and back slumped as he was stariing at the once was apple. Bulma standing with hands on her hips as she was making dinner. Vejiita looks back to the mess that was made and he hmph's.  
  
  
"Apples tend to have a mind of their own. I was seeing who's was greater, yours or his. He did the right thing."  
  
  
Vejiita stands from the table and exits the room, leaving Bulma to clean the mess. She wipes up the mess quickly when Pan enters the kitchen carrying several huge bags full of stuff. She flings the stuff on the table and her and Bulma both sit down.   
  
  
"You shoulda used the capsules I gave you." Bulma says, looking through some of the bags.  
  
  
Pan pulls about twenty capsules from her pockets. "I did."  
  
  
She picks up one capsule in peticular and hands it to Bulma.  
  
  
"This is some stuff for Tsuragi, you can give it to him when ever you think he might be missing us. I really hate to be just leaving him with you guys. But him and Vejiita both really sound excited." Pan lets out a sigh.  
  
  
Bulma sticks the capsule in her pocket and they start organizing all the stuff to take it out to the ship. AT the same time, Trunks comes in the back door carrying a sleeping Tsuragi in his arms.  
  
  
He kisses Pan on the top of her head and heads up the stairs to lay him down. He drops the back pack and his briefcase at the bottom of the steps.   
  
  
"It looks like they had a rough day at work." Bulma says.  
  
  
"Yeah. They probably spent a half-hour making a mockery of the facility. Then fired his secretary and had ice cream in the food court." Pan says like it's an everyday occurance.  
  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
  
"Cause after their 3:30 meeting was over, Trunks called me on the cell and told me."  
  
  
Trunks comes back into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. He pulls out a can of soda and chugs it in one huge gulp. He then sits at the table by Pan.  
  
  
"You've got twenty minutes before he starts demanding food." He says to both of them with a small laugh.  
  
  
"Tsuragi or Vejiita?"  
  
  
"Both." He tells them while sifting his way through some of the bags.  
  
  
"Vejiita can go without for all I care and if he really wants, he go have some apples. He seems to love them so much." Bulma states, getting back up from the table and goning back to her cooking.  
  
  
Pan scoops up all the bags and takes them out to the ship, leaving Trunks alone at the table. The door slams shut and Trunks leans back in his chair. He begins to close his eyes when a cry comes from upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, this is one chapter but I don't think I can make it three tonight.........Gomen!  
  
  
  
I justt want to say that every chapter issigned with a Chibi-chan seal of aproval.......  
  
  
which is hard to come by considering she's a T/M fan.......but she seems to be enjoying this fic......  
  
  
Also, will you guys please go read my Fic called  
  
A Single Drop of Blood  
  
  
I just want some reassurance that I'm not totally messed up in writing that.........  
  
  
Saiyan Serpent, what I was refering to in saying you asked for it was that you said you'd hate to see Trunks when he's upset. Hope that clarifies a l;ittle.  
  
ThaT is all!  
  
  
Peace and Cheeze fries  
  
Gotunks~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting at the computer, typing lazily. Touma glances at the clock on the night stand.   
  
"7:45............NANI?!"  
  
He jumps from the chair knocking Gotunks's new sword, Suzaku Holy Knight, to the floor. He runs to the bathroom and begins pounding on the door. The water shuts off and the door opens. Out steps a soaking wet Tamahome wrapped in a forest green towel.  
  
Touma: "We have to find Gotunks!"  
  
"They run to the livingroom whereTrunks is lounging on the couch watching Outlaw Star.  
  
Tamahome: "Trunks, where's Gotunks?"  
  
Trunks: "She's probably not home from school yet." *I get home at 7:15*  
  
Touma: "It's 7:45!"  
  
Trunks bounds from the couch and they begin frantically searching the house. After about ten minutes they come to the kitchen pantry and swing open the doors. Gotunks is sitting on the floor playing candyland with Ii shenlong.  
  
Trunks: "Gotunks, you owe your reviewers like, four chapters!"  
  
Gotunks: "Do I have to?"  
  
They look at her angrily and Ii sweat drops. Thinking quickly, Gotunks jumps to her feet holding three large orders of Cheeze fries out infront of her.  
  
"On one condition." hands a box to each of them. "Trunks you have to feed those to Saiyan Serpent by hand. Tamahome, keep the towel on and back up Trunks for when he runs out. Touma, you have to feed me cheeze fries and rub my shoulders while I write." Gotunks pulls a peperoni pizza from behind her back that is about four feet in diameter. "This is for PezMarkie, KinkyMalinkie, and SSJ7Panchan." She then pulls a life size Vejiita made of pure chocolate from behind her back. "And this goes to Chibi Mars! Any questions?"  
  
Trunks: "Why can't I sleep with my head on your shoulder like I always do?"  
  
Gotunks head off to her demon-possesed computer. "Because I want to thank Saiyan Serpent for reading A Single Drop of Blood when no one else did!"  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 7  
****************************  
  
Reflecting in her midnight blues. The feelings. Love and passion yearning to be set free. She gasps at the sensation. His body against hers. Tears of so many emotions begin to stream down her face but he gently, lovingly kisses them away. One by one. Until their can be no more for him to capture on his lips. Only loving their salty taste. Their lips so close together, she looks deep into his eyes only to see his tears too. One streaming from those beautiful crystals, it falls to her neck. And she breathes deep, his hot breath on her neck, tingling the nerves. He buries his face in her neck, closing his eyes to stop the tears. She buries her hands in his hair, unable the blink her eyes. She gasps against him want to hold him tighter. He latches close to her, a silent cry. The course blankets rubbing against their skin. She closes her eyes against his shoulder for another tear. Since hoped for a kiss. He cried for her and she would have lived with the kiss. His breathing and heart slow against her and she does the same as they fall into sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Opening her eyes to the late night, Pan streatches in this loving warmth. Her entire body relaxed and intune to the world but only sensing him or is it them.   
  
  
She fell asleep in Trunks's arms like she has so many nights. Tsuragi climbing in between them. And falling to his own dreams in the loving arms of his mommy and daddy. The teddy and dragon sleeping at the end of the bed. Giving him more room to snuggle against their warm bodies and feelig so protected all through the night.  
  
  
She brushes his hair from his face as he hold his tail in one hand and sucking on the thumb of the other. She moves his thumb from his mouth, careful not to wake him and his tail from his hand.   
  
  
She moves her hand closer to Trunks, lightly brushing his hair from his eyes when he gently catches her hand in his. He brings her hand to his lips but not kissing it, just holding it there.   
  
  
"What are you thinking?" She whispers to him in a low murmur.  
  
  
He doesn't answer, just moves her hand to his cheek and letting go. His never opening once,perhaps he was dreaming the whole time.  
  
  
She sighs deep and slowly pulls back her hand, brushing her fingers through his hair once more. She climbs out of the bed, careful not to wake the other two occupants, and wraps them in the blankets to keep them warm. She then leaves the room and heads down the hall towards the living room.   
  
  
She comes down the stairs where the tv is on and Vejiita is sitting on the couch. She sits on the other end of the couch from him as he's watching an old western, perhaps trying to figure out who the prupose is and who has the strategical advantage.  
  
  
"What do you want to know brat?" He asks with out turning her direction. She doesn't even flinch.  
  
  
"A bond. Can it speak to you just as you speak with it?" She says and looks his direction.  
  
  
"I trained you for most of your life. Taught you our history, language, and fighting styles. You still haven't found the answer to that question?" He answers and asks her, his voice in a hypnotic trance.  
  
  
"Some thing are to be learned while others are to be told. I feel it, like a willful force, pushing me in the direction it feels necessary to go. I can't fight it but I don't want to either. I'm excited about going to space and especially about spending the time with Trunks. I need it. I don't like leaving Tsuragi here but he'll be alright. You'll both be to busy training to even miss us. I'm not worried about that. I want this but is it the bond that is wanting it or me?"   
  
  
"Your bond wants what you want and you want what your bond wants. The bond isn't in you, it is you."  
  
  
She curls up on the end of the couch and falls fast asleep. Vejiita glances at her once and gets up from his seat. he shuts off the tv and heads out of the room. But not before putting a blanket over her.  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chibi Mars tackls Gotunks, knocking her to the ground. Wrapping her tiny hands around Gotunks neck, she slowly begins to squeez....  
  
  
Chibi Mars: "Get to the space already!"  
  
  
Gotunks gasps, "But the reviewers told me not to rush."  
  
  
Chibi Mars Whips out her frying Pan of Death and stands up preparing her Spicy Shake-n-bake Attack.  
  
  
Gotunks: "Ok! Ok! Chapter nine. I promise!"  
  
  
Chibi Mars lowers the frying Pan of Death. "Promise?"  
  
  
Gotunks: "Yes, with a sugar coated Vejiita on top!"  
  
  
Chibi Mars marches away in victory.  
  
  
*She's just upset that I wont tell her who Goten ends up with.*  
  
  
Peace and Cheeze fries  
  
Gotunks~ 


	8. Chapter 8

What a party!  
  
Saiyan Serpent sure knows how to throw one mean bash!  
  
And now that I'm a member of her R.E.C.C. I'd like to know when I get my memership card.   
  
you should all go read her fic, it's so worth it. So much better then mine.  
  
*That small glimps last chapter was a look back at chapter 9 of Disowned. It was Trunks and Pan, and it had to do with when they were in the cave. It first spoke of her tears and he kissed them away but this was his tears to.........It was just adding to what already was so obvious!*  
  
Also Saiyan Serpent..........It's funny how you called me the Great Gotunks unprovoked because that's how I sign all my e-mails and identify myself to my friends.........they never say it though.........  
  
Cheeze fries for all and Trunks-kun for Saiyan Serpent on behalf of the occasion....  
  
And now Gotunks sets dwn to work with a chocolate covered peanutbutter shake from the local drive-in, prepared to type the next chapter of..................  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 8  
****************************  
  
Even the first rays of the newly risen sun glisten off the shinning hull. Reflecting like diamonds. Appearing like a giant pearl. It's pure white exterior and black CC emblem. The boarding plank and launch set for flight. On a trip more grand then the tour itself.   
  
  
Trunks stands atop the shuttle like it were a mountain, looking out across the sky. Watching the sunrise since it first crested the horizon. Hands in his blue jean pockets. His white t-shirt and denim jaket rustling in the cool January breeze. His lavender bangs moving just the same.   
  
  
His back to the building, the back door opens but he makes no effort to turn it's way. Knowing who is coming out. Bulma in her pajama's and robe. Pan in her pajama's and carrying Tsuragi in her arms.  
  
  
With most of the world still sound asleep from the New Years celebration's, he has been up for sevral hours. Ready about their journey. Or maybe he wanted to see the Earthen sunrise one more time before they don't see it for an entire year. What ever it maybe or could be, he still stands calm basking in the suns radiant glow.  
  
  
"It's a good ship Trunks. Good ships on their first of many flights, need great names." Bulma calls to him more to comfort then anything else.  
  
  
He turns back to them, a look of pondering on his face until he comes to an idea. He looks down to them, his eyes met with theirs.  
  
  
" I call her..........Odyssey." He says as he would a royal decree.  
  
  
"That is so cliche!" Pan rolls her eyes, turning back to go inside.  
  
  
Trunks jumps down from atop the ship and lands infront of Bulma, Pan, and Tsuragi.  
  
  
"The Space Odyssey. In Mythology, the Odyssey was a great ship with even grander adventures. And to only hope for that we must give it a name to befit for that. The trip is an Odyssey in it's own right." He says and smiles to Pan.  
  
  
She approaches him, stopping only when she is mere inches from him. "It's still......cliche."  
  
  
Pan heads into the house, Bulma not far behind. Bulma stops though and speaks to him.  
  
  
"Everyone is coming for breakfast in an hour and to see you two off. Before then, do a secondary check to insure that all is ready to go." She then goes in to change and begin cooking.   
  
  
Trunks looks back to the sunrise, only to see that it's fully up. Every ray already broken over the horizon. He laughs to himself, shaking his head, and boards the ship for a preflight check.  
  
  
"I missed it. Of all things I do and I missed it. Still though, is our sunrise as beautiful as Pan-chan's planet."  
  
  
He disappears into the dim passages of the ship, allowing for the door to close lightly behind him.   
  
  
Another person comes near the ship having heard what Trunks said and seeing the door shut behind him. The new comer sits against the side of the vessel. Lost to one's own reflection.  
  
  
"The rising of the sun is beautiful no matter where you are. But it's most so on the planet you call home. Or if you have a planet to call home. But it can all be meaningless if you unforgiven like some, unwelcome like others, or unloved by the ones who should care the most. Perhaps I just know to much or do I know nothing at all?"  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
........................................................  
  
The launch being only two hours away, the tension is building and the excitement is rising just the same.  
  
But this chapter has come out so differently then ever I would have expected.......  
  
The fact is I'm sure if I can even tell you who it is sitting on the cool ground along the ship. It could be so many characters..........and I don't know why or how to decide:  
  
It could be Vejiita but then I'd just be making him a tad OOC........that's not me...........  
  
Perhaps Goten, Videl, Chichi, so many others, or even Gokou making a come back.......  
  
but I never said I would though he was never known as dead..........  
  
he's not known as alive either...........  
  
  
  
What to do what to do........  
  
What should I do?  
  
I could really use some author insite here.........  
  
Tell ya what.......I need seven people to drop me their opinion before I can bring you the next chapter.......  
  
I just need the angle of anothers expertise.....some people who don't personally know me!  
  
The one I use will be specifically stated and dedicated in the next chapter or two......Please help an evil twin of Gotenks in need  
  
Gotunks  
Ego master~ 


	9. An apology

Gotunks here!  
  
I like to start off with a masive apology to everyone out there.  
  
I had four chapters ready to be posted at the start of February. That's until my coputer got hungry and ate them. I was discouraged from writing but My wonderful big brother talked me out of it.  
  
But...my computer still wasn't working so I had to fix it which wasn't going to well but now I think it's fixed and I can't wait to continue this fic. sorry about the long wait.  
  
This isn't exactly a new chapter but it's a dedication to my brother who helped out of a bind. So in light of the 100 review specials out there, I choose to be different and bring you the 69 review special but Niichan will pay once review 96 rols around!  
  
***************************  
  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Gotunks walks through the front door. Pack on her back and shades on her eyes.  
  
The legions of reviewers turn to her with a demonic look in their eyes.  
  
"So nice of you to finally show Gotunks." One reviewer hisses.  
  
"What took you so long." Another shouts.  
  
Hearing a whir through the air, Gotunks glances to the left, seeing a shiny object flying at her head but it's to fast for her to move. and everything goes black.  
  
  
The burning bright lights slowly dim to normally. Gotunks finds her self standing on a whits platform, suspended in a blue void.  
  
"Where am I?" Gotunks asks.  
  
"You're dead. We killed you." A voice answers.  
  
Gotunks turns to see Chibi Mars standing next to her decked out in white angel wings and angelic smile.  
  
"What's gonna happen to all my stuff?" Gotunks asks.  
  
"Saiyan Serpent has taken your computer which has all your story ideas and the missing chapter 44 from Disowned. Brandon B has taken all 327 of your VHS's. I took your DVD's and your greatest matrer piecee A Star Shines Bright. PezMarkie took your wall scrolls and posters. Wini has your writing books and lucky purple pen. SSJ7Pan-chan has your website and Manga's. Dr. Squee has your Evil degree. Mii-chan has taken Suzaku Holy Knight and Ore, your swords. Eternal Dreams has you OLS sound track. Everything else was distributed am,ogst the other reviewers." Chibi holds up the V for victory.  
  
"What about the 69th reviewer, Vegeta the great destroyer?"  
  
"All 271 of your DBZ action figures and your three T's."  
  
"Corection, I now have for T's. The heavenly Toya was added a few weeks ago."Gotunks shouts in pride.  
  
"Whatever. Now Gotunks, you must go down there." Chibi mars points to a road vearing to the left.  
  
"What's down there?"  
  
"The eternal hell for bakas who took two months to update!" Chibi explains.  
  
"But, what's down there?" Gotunks points to a road branching to the right.  
  
"That's the heavenly realm of the four T's. Trunks, Touma, Tamahome, and the newly arived Toya."  
  
"I want to go to the right."  
  
"But you have to go to the left." chibi explains.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Left!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Left!"  
  
"Look! It's Quatrae in khaki's and a red button down!"  
  
Chibi mars looks frantically for the love of her life. Gotunks flees down the road to the right.   
  
Not finding him, Chibi turns back around to where Gotunks no longer stands. She shakes her fist menicingly.  
  
"Curse you Gotunks!" Chibi shouts.  
  
She's just as soon knocked to the ground by Evil Gohan as he runs full force down the center road. Under a huge sign that reads, "Entrance to Venus".  
  
Chibi stands, brushing off the dirt. Tears in her eyes.  
  
"Now what am I gonna do?"  
  
"Fish, no da!" Chichiri looks up from where he's sitting on the edge of the platform.  
  
Chibi Mars curls up beside him with her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
If your wondering about Venus, my big brother, Evil Gohan, believes that that's where the most beautiful women are but he's forbidden from going their cause he looked up Sailor Venus's skirt. If he goes through this entrance though, he'll be allowed in.   
  
  
Chapter nine should be out shjortly.  
  
Gotunks~ 


	10. Chapter 9

Loath thy neighbor, embrace your foe, shun thy dislikes, and praise those that fall before you!  
  
  
Wisdom, wisdom.  
  
  
I'm in a philosophical mood.  
  
  
If your computer is hungry, feed it.  
  
  
This is try number five for this chapter and then I will be forced to take affirmative action.......  
  
  
Pray to Dende this works............  
  
  
Now for the most painful instalment of.......  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 9  
****************************  
  
  
  
The flicker of mechanized lights. Glowing like a black light above. Darkness all around. Green. Blue. Red. Column's of white light. Reflecting on the plain projection.  
  
  
Suspended in mid-air. Vertical. Head inches from the floor. A pilot's seat, formed and fashioned. Fit to perfection, down to the hand grips, armrests, and controllers alike. The hydrolics lifting and shifting in projected flight.   
  
  
The whirring and winning machinery jolts and shuts down. The gaskets releasing pressure and expelling steam. The seat lowers backinto position, replenishing it's power supply for the next challenger.  
  
  
The VR deactivates as the lights in the room are activated by a second occupant alongside the counsel. A simulation. It was a virtual simulation.  
  
  
"Was it worth it?"  
  
  
The occup[ant of the seat releases the harness and flips backwards. Releasing from the pilots chair, feet firmly planted on the ground. The VR helmet drops to the floor.  
  
  
"If only to pass the time."  
  
  
Brushing by the other occupant, he leads the way down the long network of hallways which lead everywhere in the Capsule main compound.  
  
  
"We leave in two hours and breakfast is in twenty minutes."  
  
  
"Hmph."  
  
  
He continues walking, unconcerned.  
  
  
"What? No wise words? Notes of encouragement? Profound statements that won't make sense for years to come or perhaps never at all?"  
  
  
He spins around stopping in her face. Attempting intimidation, but neither flinch.  
  
  
"You want advice? Don't get pregnant. I need a sparring partner when you get back and your brat is enough for me to train."  
  
  
"Funny." They continue towards the kitchen. "You should see the program Bulma-san and I installed in the gravity chamber. We're ganna sabotage Trunks-kun. It's alot like the training simulator you were using only you can move and it's........."  
  
  
She's pulled back, trapped with mouth covered as the enter into the kitchen. Vejiita continues out the back door.  
  
  
The assailant tightens his arms around her, bringing his mouth to her ear and he whispers to her. She takes his hand in hers and they run up the stairs to pack the last few items.  
  
  
Bulma, Videl, and Chichi stand side by side at the counter cooking. All watching out the window to the backyard where Vejiita has stopped. He stands before the ships docking platform, stark still.  
  
  
His ki maxes out, causing the house to tremble.  
  
  
Several pots in the kitchen boil over. One or two bowls tip. But the women stand strong, unyielding. Unphased by the after shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Finally nI got this wreched chapter retyped, though it's not very long.  
  
  
Question?  
  
would any of you want to see a lemon in this fic?  
  
If you do, I am considering one and not to fear, it won't be chinsey and seventh grade like some of them out there.  
  
  
I've also got another one-part lemony fic that will be coming out in the next day or two. It's gonna be T/P of course...  
  
  
It's called  
  
Primal Call  
  
...or somethiung like that......  
  
  
gotta jet.........but at least I updated~_^  
  
  
Gotunks~ 


	11. chapter 10

It's that time again!  
  
Yes, I took forever and a week to update but my computer died.   
  
Fried everything: Hard drive, modem, everything!  
  
I quit my job and my computer spent a month at the doctor.  
  
You all were right, the last chapter really sucked!!  
  
Now, for the next chapter of........  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 10  
****************************  
  
  
He stands like a statue, the ship looming ever so proud before him. The plank drawn down and the hatch wide open just begging someone to enter. Not begging, daring.  
  
  
Standing there, the smells from the kitchen waft around him, tempting his senses. Scents ranging from burnt to culinary masterpieces. But he's not to be distrcted by such things. His mind set in it's own reverie. After all these years, could his eyes have been fooling?  
  
  
True, he let his instincts take control of him for a moment, allowing his ki to elevate drastically. Such a glich has been known to prove fatal. Years of training taught him that. Never take a chance of alerting your foe of your presence. Never dive head first into a battle that you know you won't win. Always evalute. Killing Kakorotto is a priority. And never trust a changeling.  
  
  
Was what he saw decieving?  
  
  
It was onyl a faint shadow. Maybe even a small glimps of clothing, dissappearing into the ship. Had to be but hows it possible? Didn't they.............Didn't he..............  
  
  
Shaking it off with a lack of possibility, he drops his ki along with his gaurd and returns to the house and to the table where everyone gathers. Family and friends all gathered before the space odyssey begins and his training as well.  
  
  
He sits beside his mate about to dig into the meal when he notices the absence of someone from the table and he begins to count them to himself. Brats, mate, Kakorotto's mate, brats, brat's mate, and brat's brat. Robo onna, baldy, and brat number two. If they're accounted for plus some, who's missing?  
  
  
Out atop the pearly white ship, in the same spot were Trunks had stood watching the sunrise. Tsuragi sits, staring out over the horizon, clutching his teddy and dragin in his arms.   
  
  
Soft footsteps approach behind him, casting a shadow over his small form. He glances over his shoulder as the tall man sits beside him, his obscure hair rufflling in the wind.  
  
  
The man musses Tsuragi's hair, recieving a look of annoyance. He chuckles to himself. "Don't worry kid. They'll be safe in space."  
  
  
"Are bad men coming?" Tsuragi aks. "Do we get to fight?"  
  
  
"Yeah." The man lies back on the ships smooth dome. Closing his eyes and feeling the crisp January wind whip around him.  
  
  
Tsuragi climbs to his feet and leaves the other man's company with out a word.  
  
  
Flying to the ground, he sneaks in through the back door. He slowly creeps behind Vejiita, lowering his ki, and at the last moment jumps up using his stuffed animals like cymbals and smacks them against the sides of his head.  
  
  
Vejiita doesn't falter from his eating as Tsuragi places the bear and Dragon in his lap and then continues around the table.  
  
  
Trunks and Goten sit across from one another, flicking food at eachother. Pan, Bura, and Marron sit together talking about different nonsense. Bulma, Chichi, Videl, and Juuhachi are much the same at the other end of the table. Krillin and the remaining guests talk amongsts themselves.  
  
  
Tsuragi looks back to Vejiita who's content in his own world, not speaking to anyone, and eating all the food within his grasp.  
  
  
Tsuragi walks back out the back door and heads into the forest. He walks through the skeleton-like, leafless trees as he moves toward the sound of lapping water.  
  
  
He nears the pond where he see's a shadowed form, slumped against a tree nearest the waters edge. The closer he gets, he ducks behind trees, being as quiet as possible.  
  
  
As he's about to reach the tree closest to the shadowed form, he accidentaly steps on a branch, causing it to break. He quickly dives behind a tree as the person turns around.  
  
  
The person looks around, searching for where the sound may have come from. He turns around several times, senses on high alert.  
  
  
"Who's there?" He calls out defensivly.  
  
Tsuragi peeks out from his hiding spot, only his lavender mop of hair and crystal blue eyes visible. Along with his lavender tail swaying behind his.  
  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
OK what did ya thinks?  
  
(Gotunks is impaled by millions of painful objects being thrown at her.)  
  
I'm so sorry it took almost 8 months to update. but there are authors out there who take a year or more.   
  
  
I've just had computer issues.  
  
  
If it makes you fel any better my T's have been temporarly confiscated from me by Chibi Mars  
  
But I do have 5 T's now  
  
Trunks Toya Touma Tamahome and  
  
  
  
?  
?  
  
???  
?  
  
  
NON T PARN  
  
he's so hot.  
  
To apologize to any of you who are still reading out there, I give you popcorn, cheeze fries, chocolate Vejiitas and Bulma's, Pepperoni pizza and erasers.  
  
Espewcially B boy and Saiyan Serpent.  
  
I'm back in buisness  
\  
Gotunks  
  
PS -can anyone guess who that was with Tsuragi on the top of the ship?  
  
I'll give you a cool pic via e-mail if you tell me.  
It's that time again!  
  
Yes, I took forever and a week to update but my computer died.   
  
Fried everything: Hard drive, modem, everything!  
  
I quit my job and my computer spent a month at the doctor.  
  
You all were right, the last chapter really sucked!!  
  
Now, for the next chapter of........  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 10  
****************************  
  
  
He stands like a statue, the ship looming ever so proud before him. The plank drawn down and the hatch wide open just begging someone to enter. Not begging, daring.  
  
  
Standing there, the smells from the kitchen waft around him, tempting his senses. Scents ranging from burnt to culinary masterpieces. But he's not to be distrcted by such things. His mind set in it's own reverie. After all these years, could his eyes have been fooling?  
  
  
True, he let his instincts take control of him for a moment, allowing his ki to elevate drastically. Such a glich has been known to prove fatal. Years of training taught him that. Never take a chance of alerting your foe of your presence. Never dive head first into a battle that you know you won't win. Always evalute. Killing Kakorotto is a priority. And never trust a changeling.  
  
  
Was what he saw decieving?  
  
  
It was onyl a faint shadow. Maybe even a small glimps of clothing, dissappearing into the ship. Had to be but hows it possible? Didn't they.............Didn't he..............  
  
  
Shaking it off with a lack of possibility, he drops his ki along with his gaurd and returns to the house and to the table where everyone gathers. Family and friends all gathered before the space odyssey begins and his training as well.  
  
  
He sits beside his mate about to dig into the meal when he notices the absence of someone from the table and he begins to count them to himself. Brats, mate, Kakorotto's mate, brats, brat's mate, and brat's brat. Robo onna, baldy, and brat number two. If they're accounted for plus some, who's missing?  
  
  
Out atop the pearly white ship, in the same spot were Trunks had stood watching the sunrise. Tsuragi sits, staring out over the horizon, clutching his teddy and dragin in his arms.   
  
  
Soft footsteps approach behind him, casting a shadow over his small form. He glances over his shoulder as the tall man sits beside him, his obscure hair rufflling in the wind.  
  
  
The man musses Tsuragi's hair, recieving a look of annoyance. He chuckles to himself. "Don't worry kid. They'll be safe in space."  
  
  
"Are bad men coming?" Tsuragi aks. "Do we get to fight?"  
  
  
"Yeah." The man lies back on the ships smooth dome. Closing his eyes and feeling the crisp January wind whip around him.  
  
  
Tsuragi climbs to his feet and leaves the other man's company with out a word.  
  
  
Flying to the ground, he sneaks in through the back door. He slowly creeps behind Vejiita, lowering his ki, and at the last moment jumps up using his stuffed animals like cymbals and smacks them against the sides of his head.  
  
  
Vejiita doesn't falter from his eating as Tsuragi places the bear and Dragon in his lap and then continues around the table.  
  
  
Trunks and Goten sit across from one another, flicking food at eachother. Pan, Bura, and Marron sit together talking about different nonsense. Bulma, Chichi, Videl, and Juuhachi are much the same at the other end of the table. Krillin and the remaining guests talk amongsts themselves.  
  
  
Tsuragi looks back to Vejiita who's content in his own world, not speaking to anyone, and eating all the food within his grasp.  
  
  
Tsuragi walks back out the back door and heads into the forest. He walks through the skeleton-like, leafless trees as he moves toward the sound of lapping water.  
  
  
He nears the pond where he see's a shadowed form, slumped against a tree nearest the waters edge. The closer he gets, he ducks behind trees, being as quiet as possible.  
  
  
As he's about to reach the tree closest to the shadowed form, he accidentaly steps on a branch, causing it to break. He quickly dives behind a tree as the person turns around.  
  
  
The person looks around, searching for where the sound may have come from. He turns around several times, senses on high alert.  
  
  
"Who's there?" He calls out defensivly.  
  
Tsuragi peeks out from his hiding spot, only his lavender mop of hair and crystal blue eyes visible. Along with his lavender tail swaying behind his.  
  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
OK what did ya thinks?  
  
(Gotunks is impaled by millions of painful objects being thrown at her.)  
  
I'm so sorry it took almost 8 months to update. but there are authors out there who take a year or more.   
  
  
I've just had computer issues.  
  
  
If it makes you fel any better my T's have been temporarly confiscated from me by Chibi Mars  
  
But I do have 5 T's now  
  
Trunks Toya Touma Tamahome and  
  
  
  
?  
?  
  
???  
?  
  
  
NON T PARN  
  
he's so hot.  
  
To apologize to any of you who are still reading out there, I give you popcorn, cheeze fries, chocolate Vejiitas and Bulma's, Pepperoni pizza and erasers.  
  
Espewcially B boy and Saiyan Serpent.  
  
I'm back in buisness  
\  
Gotunks  
  
PS -can anyone guess who that was with Tsuragi on the top of the ship?  
  
I'll give you a cool pic via e-mail if you tell me. 


	12. chapter 11

Look everyone!!!!  
  
I made another chapter for you..  
  
It's now time for  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 11  
****************************  
  
"Please! Please! Please! Please!PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Pan walks across the backyard of Capsule, towards the awaiting ship, and dragging Trunks behind her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his feet leaving two long trails in the dirt. A Playstation controller is gripped tightly in his hand. The loose cord dangling behind him.   
  
  
All their friends and family follow them out of the house as Pan stops at the landing plank, Trunks still on his knees, looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
  
"Pan-chan, please?" He pleads quietly with the best puppy face he can muster.  
  
  
She crosses her arms and grunts in her response. As if on que, he's on his feet, the controller discarded and dusts himself off. He crosses his arms with a buisness like expression on his face. But he's betrayed by his tail waving playfully behind him.  
  
  
"Have fun in space." Bulma and Videl chide to them.  
  
  
Trunks turns from his spot and heads into the ship to start up the engines to prepare for the launch. Pan's about to follow him when she looks back to the group.  
  
  
"Where's Tsuragi?" She asks.  
  
  
Everyone in the yard begins to look around when a voice comes from behind Pan.  
  
  
"He's right here."  
  
  
She turns to see Gohan walking toward her, Tsuragi walking next to him. With out a look at her father, she scoops Tsuragi up in her arms and gives him a big hug, telling him to be good while she's gone. She kisses his cheek and sets him down again. She turns and and heads up the plank but Gohan calls to her before she disappears into the ship. Sje turns back to him with an expressionless face.  
  
  
"Pan-chan.......... I don't want to wait an entire year to know and.............. I hope you don't either............ but will you ever be able to forgive me to.............. let me be your father again? I never meant to hurt you Pan-chan." He says quietly, eyes begging for her forgiveness.  
  
  
She glances at him for a moment and then walks into the ship, calling over her shoulder as she goes.  
  
  
"Don't call me Pan-chan."  
  
  
The hatch closes and the engines ignite. The yard begins to tremble as the shuttle's about to take off.  
  
  
It's about to take flight when the engines shut down and the hatch is flung open. Everyone waits anticipating as to what's going to happen when one after another, Bura, Goten, and Marron are thrown from the ship and landing on top of each other in the yard.  
  
  
The hatch slams shut once more and the shuttle blasts off.  
  
  
Chichi, Bulma, Videl, and Juuhachigo standing, glaring down at the three piled on the ground.  
  
  
Tsuragi stands in the middle of the yard, watching the ship until it's out of sight. Vejiita approaches behind him.  
  
  
"They're gone brat."  
  
  
Tsuragi turns to Vejiita, an unreadable look on his young features. In an instant, he attacks his grandfather, starting a spar.  
  
  
******************************************************************************8*  
  
  
What'd ya think??????  
  
  
Atleast I'm back and the love birds are off to space.  
  
  
I'll update soon ...  
  
Tchus  
  
  
  
Gotunks  
Look everyone!!!!  
  
I made another chapter for you..  
  
It's now time for  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reallity  
Chapter 11  
****************************  
  
"Please! Please! Please! Please!PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Pan walks across the backyard of Capsule, towards the awaiting ship, and dragging Trunks behind her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his feet leaving two long trails in the dirt. A Playstation controller is gripped tightly in his hand. The loose cord dangling behind him.   
  
  
All their friends and family follow them out of the house as Pan stops at the landing plank, Trunks still on his knees, looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
  
"Pan-chan, please?" He pleads quietly with the best puppy face he can muster.  
  
  
She crosses her arms and grunts in her response. As if on que, he's on his feet, the controller discarded and dusts himself off. He crosses his arms with a buisness like expression on his face. But he's betrayed by his tail waving playfully behind him.  
  
  
"Have fun in space." Bulma and Videl chide to them.  
  
  
Trunks turns from his spot and heads into the ship to start up the engines to prepare for the launch. Pan's about to follow him when she looks back to the group.  
  
  
"Where's Tsuragi?" She asks.  
  
  
Everyone in the yard begins to look around when a voice comes from behind Pan.  
  
  
"He's right here."  
  
  
She turns to see Gohan walking toward her, Tsuragi walking next to him. With out a look at her father, she scoops Tsuragi up in her arms and gives him a big hug, telling him to be good while she's gone. She kisses his cheek and sets him down again. She turns and and heads up the plank but Gohan calls to her before she disappears into the ship. Sje turns back to him with an expressionless face.  
  
  
"Pan-chan.......... I don't want to wait an entire year to know and.............. I hope you don't either............ but will you ever be able to forgive me to.............. let me be your father again? I never meant to hurt you Pan-chan." He says quietly, eyes begging for her forgiveness.  
  
  
She glances at him for a moment and then walks into the ship, calling over her shoulder as she goes.  
  
  
"Don't call me Pan-chan."  
  
  
The hatch closes and the engines ignite. The yard begins to tremble as the shuttle's about to take off.  
  
  
It's about to take flight when the engines shut down and the hatch is flung open. Everyone waits anticipating as to what's going to happen when one after another, Bura, Goten, and Marron are thrown from the ship and landing on top of each other in the yard.  
  
  
The hatch slams shut once more and the shuttle blasts off.  
  
  
Chichi, Bulma, Videl, and Juuhachigo standing, glaring down at the three piled on the ground.  
  
  
Tsuragi stands in the middle of the yard, watching the ship until it's out of sight. Vejiita approaches behind him.  
  
  
"They're gone brat."  
  
  
Tsuragi turns to Vejiita, an unreadable look on his young features. In an instant, he attacks his grandfather, starting a spar.  
  
  
******************************************************************************8*  
  
  
What'd ya think??????  
  
  
Atleast I'm back and the love birds are off to space.  
  
  
I'll update soon ...  
  
Tchus  
  
  
  
Gotunks 


	13. chapter 12

I'm on a roll   
  
  
I told that writters block to go F*** it self.  
  
  
I'm back in buisness and armed with a new MO  
  
  
Also, Chibi came up with if you read Disowned and listen to Blurry by puddle of mud at the same time, they go great together.  
  
  
Enjoy the next chapter of................  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Space Odyssey: Back to Reality  
Chapter 12  
****************************  
  
  
Why do I hate him? Why do I blame him?  
  
  
Those are hard questions. I keep asking myself. I ask them over and over. Would you believe that an answer never comes. For as long as I've been asking that same question, I haven't found an answer. Maybe I should look harder.  
  
  
He had no right. No right at all.   
  
  
Sorry. Here I go babbling again. But, anyway, he still had no right. All of our lives were ruined that day. I just get so angry some times that I want to anialate something and other times I want nothing more then a good cry. I doubt anyone knows the number of times I cried about that. I was a pitiful sight. You would have probably laughed at me. I would have laughed at my self.   
  
  
That actually happened as well. More times then you;d think. I was upset to the point that I was laughing hysterically, rolling around on the floor.   
  
  
I was I sight for real. I threw away everything I had. Three times to be exact and it seems that Dende isn't done with me yet because he's giving me a chance again. I was about to say how'd I get so lucky, but what did I do to deserve to go through Hell.   
  
  
I didn't ask for this blood. I didn't ask for this family. These friends. This world. This life and everything I've been tormented through to just get by on a day to day. It's experience, I'll give you that. . I've been through more then anyone would, could, or should be through. and you know what?  
  
  
It sucks.  
  
  
I'm babbling again. I'll stop now while I'm ahead. I'm gonna go now, but thanks for listening. Maybe we can finish this some other time..  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
You confused?  
  
  
me too!  
  
  
Don't worry, it'll straighten itself out pretty soon or by the end of the sequel.  
  
  
But you should know how my stories work by now.  
  
  
I'll type ya later.  
  
  
(Just Hope Chibz doesn't catch me updating with out her.)  
  
  
Gotunks 


End file.
